Zelenkoa onusta
| wikispecies = Zelenkoa onusta | commons = Zelenkoa onusta | itis = | ncbi = 154739 }} Зеленкоа онуста ( ) — многолетнее эпифитное трявянистое растение, единственный представитель монотипного рода Zelenkoa семейства Орхидные, или Ятрышниковые|Orchidaceae}}. Синонимы * Oncidium holochrysum Rchb.f. 1862 * Oncidium onustum Lindley 1833 Этимология и история описания Род назван в честь известного коллекционера орхидей, писателя и иллюстратора Гарри Зеленко (Harry Zelenko). Видовое название образовано от слова onustus (a, um) - (на)груженный, навьюченный, наполненный, преисполненный, отягощённый, обременённый. Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название или его синоним Oncidium onustum. Английское название — The Luxurious Oncidium. Биологическое описание Побег симподиального типа. Псевдобульбы до 3-4 см высотой, слегка сжатые с боков, бороздчатые, зеленого цвета с пурпурной пятнистостью, яйцевидной или грушевидной формы. С возрастом морщинистые. Образуют плотные группы. Листья зелёные, суккулентные, до 9-14 см в длину, 1,5 см в ширину. Цветонос свисающие, появляются у основания псевдобульб, 20-35 см в длину. Соцветие - жесткая кисть, как правило несет 8-14 цветков. Цветки желтого цвета, до 2 см в диаметре. Губа тройная, большая, практически круглая, размером около 2 см в диаметре. Колонка около 4 мм, зеленого цвета с ярко-желтыми крыльями и красным пятном. Ареал, экологические особенности От Мексики до Эквадора и Перувидовой очерк на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia. По другим данным только Эквадор и ПеруZelenkoa onusta. Culture. Charles and Margaret Baker. Эпифит на кактусах и покрытых мхом ветвях деревьев в засушливых лесах на высотах от 0 до 1200 метров над уровнем моря. В местах произрастания этого вида климат характеризуется наличием долгой засушливой зимы. Минимальные и максимальные температуры (день\ночь) Tumbes, Перу: Январь 22,32\14,21°С Февраль 21,31\14,21°С Март 22,32\14,21°С Апрель 22,32\14,22°С Май 21,32\14,22°С Июнь 20,30\14,22°С Июль 19,28\14,23°С Август 19,28\14,23°С Сентябрь 19,28\14,23°С Октябрь 20,28\14,22°С Ноябрь 21,30\14,22°С Декабрь 20,31\14,21°С Относительная влажность воздуха — 65-83%. Относится к числу охраняемых видов (II приложение CITES). В культуре [[Файл:Zelenkoa onusta.jpg|thumb|left|250px|'']] В культуре с 1848 годаHawkes, A.D., 1965 Encyclopaedia of Cultivated Orchids.. Температурная группа — умеренная\теплая. На протяжении всего года дневная температура воздуха желательно поддерживать на уровне 28-30°С, ночную - 20-22°C. Из-за сравнительно широкого диапазона высот обитания, растений следует содержать на 4-6°C прохладнее, чем указано. Для нормального цветения обязателен перепад температур день/ночь в 5-8°С. Освещение яркий рассеянный свет. В условиях квартиры окна южной, восточной и западной ориентацииorchidweb.comОколо 2500-3500 FC, при интенсивной циркуляции воздуха. Относительная влажность воздуха 50-70 %. Посадка на блок или в корзинку для эпифитов с субстратом из сосновой коры средней фракции, иногда с дополнительными добавками. Субстрат не должен препятствовать движению воздуха в корнеобитаемой зоне. В природе растения получают воду от редких дождей в течение всего года. Дополнительная влага поступает от росы и туманов. В зимнее время полив уменьшают. Во избежании грибковых и бактериальных болезней корней субстрат должен успевать полностью просохнуть между поливамиКультура Zelenkoa onusta. Статья с сайта rainforest-orchids.co.uk. Цветение в период с осени до зимы.Glenda McIntosh. What's in a name? Zelenkoa onusta Подкормка слабыми растворами комплексных удобрений производится в период активного роста, азотные удобрения используются весной и в начале лета, фосфатные летом и осенью. Ярко выраженного периода покоя нет. Условия выращивания должны быть почти одинаковыми в течение всего года. Полив можно уменьшить в периоды с коротким световым днем или при продолжительном понижении температуры. Нельзя допустить, чтобы субстрат оставаться абсолютно сухим в течение длительных периодов времени. Удобрения должны быть снижены или отменены в период между полным вызреванием новых псевдобульб и появлением новых побегов. Искусственные гибриды (грексы) * Zelenkocidium (Zed) Memoria Harold Starkey (Zelenkoa onusta x Oncidium forbesii) * Odontokoa Wintergold (Rhynchostele bictoniense х Zelenkoa onusta) Литература * Dodson, C. H. 2003. Oncidium - Restrepiopsis. Nat. Ecuad. Orch. 4: 665–883. * Dodson, C. H. & D. E. Bennett, Jr. 1989. Orchids of Peru. Icon. Pl. Trop. Series II. Fascicle 1–2: 1–200. * Dodson, C. H. & P. M. Dodson 1980. Orchids of Ecuador. Icon. Pl. Trop. 2: 101–200. * Jørgensen, P. M. & S. León-Yánez (eds.) 1999. Catalogue of the vascular plants of Ecuador. Monogr. Syst. Bot. Missouri Bot. Gard. 75: i–viii, 1–1182. * Senghas K, Bockemuhl L, 1986, Oncidium onustum Lindl. 1833. vol. 37 : Orchidee, centre page pull out (2p.) * Charles O. Baker and Margaret L. Baker. 2006. Orchid Species Culture: Oncidium/Odontoglossum Alliance * Harry Zelenko. 2003. Orchids: The Pictorial Encyclopedia Of Oncidium * King J, 1984, A miscellany of orchids: Oncidium cheirophorum. Orchid Rev., 92. (1087): 140-141 * Williams, N. H. et al. 2001. Molecular systematics of the Oncidiinae based on evidence from four DNA sequence regions: expanded circumscriptions of Cyrtochilum, Erycina, Otoglossum, and Trichocentrum and a new genus (Orchidaceae). Lindleyana 16:113–139. * Braem, G. 1984. The genus Oncidium sect. Oncidium. Thesis at the University of Newcastle upon Tyne, England. * Dodson, C., and D. Bennett, Jr. 1989. Orchids of Peru, Fasc. 2, plates 101-200. Icones Plantarum Tropicarum Series II. Missouri Botanical Garden, P. O. Box 299, St. Louis, Missouri 63166-0299. * Hamilton, R. 1988. When does it flower? 2nd ed. Robert M. Hamilton, 9211 Beckwith Road, Richmond, B. C., Canada V6X 1V7. Примечания Ссылки * Zelenkoa onusta. Culture. Charles and Margaret Baker * [http://www.orchidspecies.com/onconustum.htm '' видовой очерк на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia] * на сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden. * [http://homepages.ihug.co.nz/~tomnz/oncframe/onc_rostrata.htm The Oncidium Section Rostrata] * Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Южной Америки